The Broken, and the Bound
by brokenhart19
Summary: One night after seeing Inuyasha with Kagome, kikyo is taken by Sesshomaru. But since she is human he wont consider her his mate...what will happen will Sesshomaru come back for her? Or will Inuyasha return into her life to rescue her from what horrors await her in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_"I love you Inuyasha."_

_"I love you too...Kagome."_

Kikyo, sat soaking in the hot spring, replaying over and over the words spoken between those she had come to despise. How could Inuyasha do this too her? How could he have slept with Kagome. She always knew Inuyasha cared for her reincarnation deeply, but she still had hoped that he in some way, in some small region of his heart, that he loved her more.

Her deepest fear was realized tonight. Inuyasha had chosen Kagome. And here she was devastated again by his lack of care for her. She didnt understand why he would do this to her? Why he would hurt her once again? And this time it seemed to be intentionally.

No, she thought to herself. No, Inuyasha wouldnt...

But then again maybe he would. He did ask her to meet him tonight by the sacred tree. It was a familiar place to both parties. A place they both knew of that could be a safe haven from preying eyes. But, as it turned out Kikyo was the one spying. For when she had arrived to meet Inuyasha, her heart filled with love and desire for him, she found them together.

Making love passionately on the ground to one another, and again her heart, and world was crushed. She was completely shattered into a million pieces. Now that she had been arisen back from the dead, life restored anew in her veins, she had thought that maybe Inuyasha would want to be with her. She thought maybe that was shy he wanted to meet with her in private. To convey his feelings, and that she was the one he adored and wanted to spend his life with.

However, the sight she beheld was far more then she expected. Instead of seeing Inuyasha, waiting for her as promised she came across the heart wrenching seen of Kagome and her once beloved entangled together as one.

How she loathed that old feeling of hate that crept through her body then, and took hold of her. She didnt dwell long after seeing the two, after the exchange of the words I love you; she slowly turned around and walked away. Not turning back, not even once to see if they had seen her.

No, probably not she was so silent and still the whole time, no one would have guessed her presence. Unless Inuyasha caught a small trace of her scent in the air, which would be unlikely considering he was engulfed with Kagomes.

She continued to bathe and then after a few more moment of allowing her body to soak, she gradually made her way out of the hot springs and allowed herself time to dry naturally. The wind whipping at her body and blowing through her silken raven hair. The feeling felt god to her, and she was relaxed by the nature around her. And even though she was saddened by the events that took shape earlier that night, she somehow felt comfort in being alone. Almost as though it was meant to be this way.

Kikyo dressed herself, and soon after gathered her bow and arrows. She stood for a moment taking in her surrounding and looked up at the moon, wondering to herself if Inuyasha had meant for her to catch them. If that was his plan from the very begging so that he could tell her without words that it was over.

Her eyes narrowed and a look of disgust over shadowed her delicate feathers. She hated him! Yet, all the while a part of her was glad to know the truth at last. Kagome had won, and she ...she had lost.

That was how it was meant to be; now it was time for her to accept the fact.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood looking up at the night's moon. His mind lost in thought and his blood racing through him as though he was on the brink of loosening control.

"Jaken," he spoke.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Watch after Rin...I will return tomorrow." He turned his body completely and began to walk off toward the forest.

"Of course my Lord." Jaken bowed then with a newly found thought a surge of panic arose within him. "Wait Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?"

There was no reply to his for Sesshomaru was already out of sight, and already on the hunt.

Sesshomaru was in heat. His body was aching with desire. The need to find a demoness was unbearable, and he knew his demon blood would soon over power his calm demeanor causing him to have intercourse with the next female he came across. Which he was praying would be a demon. He couldnt stand the thought of having to mate with a human woman like his idiot half-breed brother was probably doing at the moment.

Sesshomaru could stand the thought of lowering his standards to such a point. But with each minute and second that past, he was becoming less, and less as himself and more like a prowling predator searching for his next victim.

His eyes were glowing a hell fire red. The need was no longer able to be sustained. And luckily, but not so luckily he found what he was searching for.

She stood, basking in the silver beams of moonlight. Her skin illuminated by each angelic ray that touched her body. Making her even more beautiful than the average woman. Not that in any other lighting she was less. He knew that the priestess was indeed a great beauty though she was merely a weak and measly human.

But even though he tried to fight his needs, he couldn't any longer. Her standing staring up at the night sky, the wind blowing past and seizing in its grasp locks of her ebony hair to carry on its back made her irresistible.

He had to have her!

* * *

Kikyo felt a change in the air. A shifting of balance, and over powering aura coming her way. For a moment she was almost certain she felt that presence approaching before, but then there was something in it that changed her mind. For a brief second she almost thought the demon that was drawing near was Sesshomaru. Yet she knew his aura and this demons aura was somehow so similar but also somehow very different.

She didn't have long to ponder on who it was however, for before she knew it he stood before her.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered. What is he doing here she thought as she raised her bow and arrow toward him. Not for sure if he was looking for a fight or just passing through.

He gazed at her his stare intense, and that's when she noticed the burning glow of red in his eyes.

So he is looking for a fight.

She released an arrow at him before he could surprise her with an attack. He dodged it, and he charged at her with an incredible amount of speed. He was fast she admitted but not fast enough, she quickly reached for another arrow, but again it missed, and without any further hesitation he was now before her and stuck her down with one mighty smack from his hand.

She gasped as she hit the floor somewhat taken back by his choice of fight. She didn't understand why he had hit her, instead of just finishing her off and slicing her in two with his claws.

He was soon descending on her, his body covered hers, and his lips soon came crashing down onto hers without any form of warning.

"What the hell," She shouted, and then quickly reached over for her bow that had fallen from her hand when he hit her. It was now only inches away and she hurriedly snatched it up and held it up against his neck to stop him from further assaulting her mouth. Nevertheless to her dismay the great dog demon only smirked wickedly, and then with one hand snapped her weapon into two pieces, and launched its remains somewhere off into the distance.

She could hear it land with a hard thud, and knew that it was now completely useless, and completely out of reach.

"Get off of me," she shouted, but her words where of no avail. And she still had no clue what he was really up to, until she felt his clawed hands reach down to her lower clothing and swiftly untie them.

"Sesshomaru, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Her question was left to be answered by him tearing off the remainder of her clothing. She tried to hit him as hard as she could slapping at his face and punching at his chest but nothing seemed to be working.

Sesshomaru, began to kiss her roughly on the neck pinning her hands as he did so up above her head. And looked down at her bare naked form below him. He took in every curve, every inch of her glorious physic. He watched as she breathed heavy, her supple breast heaving up and down with each pant she gave. He needed her, and he needed her now.

Kikyo was angry. How dare he touch her. How dare he think she would allow him to take her like some savage beast in the night. No she wouldn't stand for this; she would fight him until she couldn't anymore. She wouldn't let him have her easily.

She tried to get her legs out from under him but couldn't. She wiggled and squirmed beneath him trying to loosen his grip around her wrist, but that failed as well.

He leaned down to kiss her lips once more, but was stopped in his tracks when her face flew up to meet his with a harsh snap of her teeth.

Did she just try to bite me? He thought with anger coursing through every fiber of his being. How dare she defy me!

Sesshomaru's hand once again came down slamming hard against her face. Causing her lip to bust, and blood to seep from the corner where it had been cut.

She felt him hold back on his strike. She was dazed for a moment. But only long enough for him to undress, without her trying to move away. If he wanted her to be unconscious she knew he would have hit her harder. Clearly he wanted her up for what he was about to do to her.

Panic began to arise within her as she watched him kneel before her on his knees and spread apart both her legs with a hunger flaring through his eyes that she had never before seen on any man.

She didn't know how else to stop him besides trying to turn around on her belly and try to crawl away from him. That plan was soon proved to be useless, as he reached forward and digging his claws into her soft flesh on her hips, and drug her back towards him.

He didn't bother turning her around again. Instead he placed one hand around the back of her slender neck to pin her once more, and used his knees to once again pry open her legs from behind.

"No, wait..." she called out frantically. She was hoping there was some way she could reason with him. If he took her, Kikyo knew she would be tainted. Her position as a priestess would cease to exist, and her powers would drastically weaken.

This was the same reason her and Inuyasha had never consummated their love. She had to remain pure to protect the jewel, and though now there was no jewel for her to protect, for now it was in the hands of Kagome, she still was in fear of losing her spiritual powers. She needed them still to protect herself from Naraku at least.

And besides, she always had dreamed Inuyasha would be the one to take her. Not his power crazed brother. She wanted Inuyasha to be her first.

Pushing the image of what it would have been like with Inuyasha aside, Kikyo tried to reason once more with Seshomaru, she didn't know if he realized that she was never touched by a man before. Though in truth he thought otherwise. He was almost for certain that his younger brother had been inside her before him. Which he was somewhat glad for.

He didn't want to be responsible for her. And if his brother had already taken her and tossed her aside then he wouldn't have to worry about her honor and doing right by her.

His current demeanor told her what he was thinking.

He thinks that Inuyasha...

"Sesshomaru wait please I'm still a..."

Kikyo's words were cut off and turned into a painful agonizing scream with one thrust from his hips that sent himself burying deep in to her.

He paused. He could feel the barrier of her innocents against the head of his hardened member.

So she is a virgin...

He almost pulled out of her, he almost stopped himself from continuing his forceful raid on her perfect body but the tightness that surrounded his length and the cry that bellowed from her moth sent him over the edge and back into the darkness.

Kikyo strained to lift her head up from the ground, but his hand that was placed on her neck pushed her face deeper into the earth muffling her cries as he thrusted harder and deeper. Finally penetrating her wall, and shattering her innocents until he was deep inside her core.

She turned her face allowing her cheek to grind against the dirt beneath them. She could feel the hot warm liquid that was her innocents run down to her thighs. Smearing on to her ivory flesh with each stroke Sesshomaru gave. And she didn't know why but Inuyasha's face popped into her mind just then. She knew he was nearby, perhaps if she cried out his name he would come to her rescue.

No, she thought, he would not come. He doesn't care anymore what happens to me.

She felt a tear slid down her dirt stained cheek.

"Inu...yasha." she whispered his name But as Sesshomaru began to pound into her more rough and forcefully she screamed it.

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru ignored her pleas for his brother, and after hours of raping her fragile body, he released himself inside her. Lost in the moment he bit her tender flesh on her neck and claimed her as his. Then he collapsed beside her on the ground. Breathing heavy all the while, while his heart rate began to slow down and pace itself back to normalcy.

"Don't worry, you won't become pregnant Kikyo." was all he said in comfort to her.

All Kikyo could do was lay there motionless next to her attacker, a void expression on her face. Thinking about how foolish she was for allowing this demon to steal her virginity from her.

Sesshomaru on the other hand thought about how dumb he was for doing the exact same thing. And for claiming her as his mate. He was better than her, and not to mention he hated humans. He would not honor her as his equal, no; instead as the sun rose up in the sky he would dress fast, and then leave her here, to fend for herself.

He would leave her used and broken on the ground not ever to return to her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly in the light blue of the skies. The oranges and yellows brought to life another day and destroyed any trace of the darkness that just hours before had devoured the earth.

Kikyo dressed herself slowly, trying to not think about the pain that surged throughout her body. Not just from her evident bruises, but also from the constant ache that throbbed between her legs. She was hardly able to stand. It took nearly all her strength to do so.

The next time I run in to that demon, I will kill him. Even if it does coast me my life.

Her mind echoed with words laced with venom. For the first time in her life Kikyo was utterly confused on what to do next. Usually she had some kind of plan or at least a backup one. But this time she had nothing.

This thought of having nothing caused her to fall back down apun her knees and she stayed that way staring out into the distance that was empty. Which resembled the future she would soon embrace. The nothing that would soon become her life.

* * *

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha….INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder to find Kagome chasing after him. He paused for a moment and turned to face her his arms crossed against his chest nonchalantly.

'I hear ya, what do you want now?"

"What do you mean what do I want now? Where are you going?" She stood staring at him, her eyes fueled with anger at his former composer. She didn't understand how he could just leave and not even tell her after what they had shared between them last night.

"I'm going for a walk…geeze get off my case." He huffed and grunted turning away from her and continuing on his path.

Kagome didn't exactly know what to say. Had he just blown her off? And why was he trying to sneak away so fast without her knowing? And why didn't he invite her along?

I don't know what you're up to Inuyasha but, I hope it's not what I think it is.

Her heart sank at the thought. If he was going out to look for Kikyo, after all that had happened. She would have no choice but to leave and return to her own era. She wouldn't tolerate him using her and then running back to Kikyo. She didn't want that to happen but the way she looked at it, she had no other option.

"Please don't disappoint me Inuyasha," she whispered to herself as he disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Inuyasha ran fast. Blazing through the trees with lightning speed and determination. He could smell it everywhere. Blood.

Not just any blood, Kikyo's blood. He almost swore last night while he and Kagome were… he could have sworn he heard someone call out his name off in the distance.

_"Did you hear that?"_

_Inuyasha stopped kissing Kagome, and grabbed hold of her hips to stop her from riding him._

_"Hear what?" She asked, panting heavily as she leaned back down to continue her ravishment of kisses._

_Inuyasha spoke between in between them. "I thought I heard someone call out my name."_

_She giggled playfully, "Inuyasha if anyone would be calling out your name right now, it would be me. And we have not even gotten to that point yet. "She smiled seductively, and she felt his hand release some of the pressure they had on her, giving her the release she needed to move freely on top of him._

_He growled as she slid up and down his manhood. Allowing his mind to become at ease and to continue on with their previous activities. But still, he couldn't shake the fact that someone could have been calling him just then. That someone might be needing him._

_No, he had told himself, it's probably just the wind._

Inuyasha couldn't believe he had let himself actually believe that the wind would play tricks on him. What if he was hearing someone last night and that someone was Kikyo.

I'm a damn fool, he mentally scolded himself. How could he have let pleasure corrupt him so far to the point that he was unable to resist the temptation?

Kikyo could be dead for all I know, and all because of me.

He sprang from each branch faster than he did before. He had to reach her; he had to see if she was all right.

Kikyo…I'm coming, he thought silently, all the while hoping and praying to find her perfectly safe and sound.

Kikyo cried until she had no tears left to shed. She was still staring out into the distance. Her eyes, glassy and glazed over. Almost as though she was lost in a trance. That's how she had stayed, and that's exactly how Inuyasha found her.

"Kikyo!" He shouted and ran nearer. A smile forming across his lips.

Good, she's alive.

He moved in fast, his heart beating rapidly. But all of his excitement vanished when he seen the shape she was in.

He looked at her, her tear stained face smeared with the same dried dirt her clothes where covered in. Her eyes dark and lost in a far off gaze, Inuyasha didn't even know if she was seeing him standing before her. But the most shocking thing of all was the bruises he seen branded on her wrist and cheek; he could only wonder where else she had them.

"Kik…Kikyo..." He slowly felt down to one knee beside her, and placed a soft hand on her cold cheek. "Kikyo, can you hear me?" He caressed her skin softly.

What happened to you? He wondered as he removed his hand from her deathly pale emotionless face and shook her by the shoulders, trying to get her to just look at him, and recognize that he was there.

"Kikyo answer me," His voice raised. "Who did this to you?"

He shook her once more, and this time, she averted her eyes away from where she was looking and placed her soft brown orbs on to him.

"Inu…Yasha." She spoke his name softly her lips moved slowly and her eyes teared up once more.

He came for me.

Kikyo was so overjoyed to see her beloved standing before her. She didn't care at that moment what she had seen him do with Kagome. All she cared about was that he had heard her, and came for her. That was all she could ever ask for.

She threw herself into his arms, her tears flying forth from her eyes once more. She caught him a little off guard but he didn't pay much attention to being nearly knocked over. Instead he placed his clawed hand over her head and held her close to his chest never wanting to let her go again.

From what he gathered she must have been in a terrible firght that drained her physically and mentally. He had no idea nor would he ever suspect what really happened. All he wanted to do now was hold her and protect her.

She cried into his chest and Inuyasha let her. He didn't really know what to say to her.

I never have seen Kikyo like this before…

He grabbed her shoulders once more and leaned her back away from him and peered into her face. He let the tip of his finger touch her busted lip and he traced where the blood had fallen from it lightly.

"Kikyo…Kikyo I don't know what happened but, I'm here now. And nothing is ever going to hurt you again." He pulled her into his embrace once more and held her there for a minute longer before he swooped her into his arms as though she weighed nothing at all and carried her away with him back to the village to seek the help of Kagome and the others.

Notes: Hope people who read this like it. I will update soon got a lot of stuff planned ahead. Please review and lets me knows what ya thinks. Thanks!

Oh, and we will be hearing from Sesshomaru in the next chapter. You think he feels bad yet?


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, walking past the same spot where he had forced himself apun the young miko. He knew she would be gone when he returned. He could smell her scent mingled in with that of his half-brothers Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha was here….

He wasn't sure why he came back. He knew he didn't really feel remorseful for what he had done. She was a human after all. And to him humans where supposed to be of use to Great Demons like him. But still he was haunted by how he had left his mark on her neck.

She would be protected due to that mark he had placed. Protected from any demon she would come across. No one would dare touch her knowing that he had claimed her.

He grinned in response to that thought.

He could only wonder what his brother would say when he found out that Kikyo now belonged to him.

"Jaken."

"Yes me Lord?"

"Let's go…"

Sesshomaru continued to walk and Jaken called back for Rin to hurry up and fallow. As they left the area behind them and headed toward the direction of a small village.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Miroku called from a distance. "Where have you been Kagome and the rest of us have been worried sick about you."

Inuyasha said nothing as he approached closer carrying a passed out Kikyo in his arms.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Miroku asked as his eyes took in the sight of the beaten down priestess. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." His tone was solemn as he looked down into his arms at Kikyo. "I found her like this; she needs some rest someone to look after her wounds."

"So you brought her here?" Miroku gawked at him with a look of surprise at his boldness.

"Yes I brought her here you idiot, what was I supposed to do? Leave her where I found her?"

"Inuyasha did you even think about how Kagome would feel about this?"

"Yes, of course I have. But … I am sure Kagome will understand once she sees how badly off Kikyo is."

The monk opened his mouth in protest, but the harsh look Inuyasha set apun him once he did sent his jaw slamming shut an a awkward smile to grace his handsome features.

"Well then, just making sure you thought about that, you know." He spoke through clenched teeth and then nervously fallowed behind Inuyashas entrance into the hut.

Sango and Kagome where sitting around talking up a storm while shippo played with a toy that Kagome had brought back from the future for him. Silence fell over them all when they all peered up to see Inuyasha and kikyo.

"What is she doing here," Sango asked somewhat with a hint of worry in her voice on how her friend Kagome would take what news Inuyasha would give.

Kagome said nothing she just stared up at Inuyasha her eyes filled with hurt and a questioning of why beaming into his golden orbs.

His eyes seemed to be saying he was sorry, but his words said nothing in that nature to her.

"I found Kikyo like this. I'm not for sure what happened but…she needs help."

"Of course, " Songo replied. She knew how Kagome felt about Kikyo, but she knew that she couldn't deny Inuyasha any help. Especially when she considered all the help he had given her in regards to her brother Kohaku.

"Lay her down."

Inuyasha complied with Sango's request and placed kikyo down on a sprawled out sleeping bag that kagome had given to Sango to use.

He turned his face back toward Kagome who said nothing the whole time. She didn't really know what to say or what to do. She did tell herself that if he went after Kikyo, she would leave and for good this time. But, could she. She felt as though she didn't have the strength to leave Inuyasha. She didn't really know what was going on, and a small part of her did feel bad for Kikyo. Even though another part of her hated her for having and holding onto a small part of Inuyasha's heart.

She stood up slowly. Her bangs covering and over shadowing her eyes from everyone's.

She wasn't going to leave, not yet. She decided she would give Inuyasha a chance to explain. And she would stay to help Kikyo. That was the right thing to do, but why was her mind still screaming for her to just leave her there like she was and return home.

She sighed heavily. "Inuyasha, come out side with me…Sango, I have some bandages and ointment in my backpack."

"Mmhm," Songo nodded and retrieved the backpack that was placed up against the corner of the hut.

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped outside. And walked away toward the bone eaters well. Once their they stopped and didn't speak to one another for a long while.

Both wanted to, but neither one knew exactly what to say to begin. So they stayed mute, and said nothing until Kagome felt as though she couldn't hold in her feelings any longer.

"So, last night….did it means nothing to you?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. His mind reeling, it was the moment of truth. He knew his response meant would be the result of her staying or her going. He knew his answer had to be true; he gazed deeply into her eyes. And then his lips parted slowly to tell her everything.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ka…gome," Inuyasha whispered trying to think of how to start off. But then as he pondered it further it would all probably sound the same and just as bad no matter how he put it in words.

"Look Kagome I have to be honest. "

She paused for a moment her head looking down, not able to look him in the face.

"That night…I'm not saying I regret it but…you weren't the one I was originally planning to…originally planning to…Damn it Kagome I was waiting for Kikyo last night! I wanted to and I still want to be with her!"

Her eyes grew wide . She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. After all that occurred he still wanted to be with Kikyo over her.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to do what we did it's just something came over me. That's why I didn't mark you , I truly want to claim Kikyo…..again I'm sorry."

He lowered his head down as well, he was ashamed that he didn't correct her that night. He was ashamed that he didn't speak out and tell her that she wasn't the one. He was saddened by the fact that he let her go on thinking that she was what he wanted.

"Goodbye Inuyasha ." She slightly mumbled.

He knew she would say that. She knew it was over, and she knew he knew what she was going to say before the words even escaped her lips.

"Kagome?"

"No, I have to go. And I have to go NOW!"

She didn't look back at him, she couldn't. Instead she just turned around and jumped down the bone eaters well with a broken heart and hastily.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran toward the well and looked down it ,but he seen no trace of her."

Maybe its better this way he thought. Maybe this is how it should end.

* * *

Kikyo awoke to find herself looking directly into the eyes of the young woman demon slayer Songo.

"Good, you're awake." She said as she stood up and walked over toward the entrance of the hut.

"Inuyasha will be pleased." Was the last thing she said before leaving.

Kikyo hardly had time to yell after her thank you. She noticed that the demon slayer had tended to her wounds with great care ..At least the ones you could see.

She wondered if songo had token off her lower garments and seen her blood stained thighs and guessed what had happened to her. Out of fear she removed what covered her and looked down thankful and relived that Songo only treated her upper half of her body.

She was just about to lay back and get comfortable when Inuyasha walked in and graced her with his presence.

"Inuyasha."

"Yea," he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Why did you bring me here."

He thought for a moment, "Because.. You needed help."

Their eyes meet and she understood without him saying anything, he cared for her. She knew that now in some part of Inuyasha he still loved her. Loved her enough to help her even if it meant hurting Kagome.

"So tell me, " He began. "What happened and why do I smell the scent of Sesshomaru all of you?"

Yes it was true Inuyasha hadn't noticed it then when he found her, but now…..now he could. The smell of him was intoxicating he was wondering how him and Kikyo crossed paths, and how the fight initiated .

I know he can smell that Demon on me. Maybe I should tell him the truth. The truth about how Sesshomaru forced me to…..no, I won't, I can't.

"Me and Sesshomaru we got in a fight." Was all she said in return.

"I'll kill him," Inuyasha growled lowly. "How dare he attack you!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It was stupid, and was entirely my fault I thought I was strong enough to challenge him." She lied

"Why Kikyo, why would you do something so stupid?"

"Please Inuyasha, I wish not to talk on the matter any longer. "

He thought for a moment. He desperately wanted to know what happened but, sensing her uneasiness, he decided it best he let the matter go. For now.

So instead of continuing on he just leaned down and kissed her lips softly, showing every sign of compassion, and love for her.

True she felt bad for lying to him, but she thought somehow maybe it was all better this way. She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha anymore then she already had. She could live with knowing what Sesshomaru did to her, if her keeping it to herself would protect Inuyasha from confronting him.

"Hey, listen up I want you to stay with me tonight."

"What," She asked confused. "What about Kagome? "

"Don't worry, she went home."

Kikyo didn't fully understand the situation. She figured that Kagome just went home for a while until Inuyasha came for her after she left the group. Little did she know that Inuyasha meant she left for good.

"So will you stay with me for one night, just so I can make sure you're ok?"

Kikyo smiled softly relishing in the fact that Inuyasha actually wanted her to stay. She knew it was wrong for her to stay since she thought he had chosen Kagome over her but, she also couldn't help but be selfish. At least for just one night.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kikyo, left the village for the night. Miroku had found a wealthy lord just a village away that was in need of some help to rid a demon. And of course the monk graciously accepted in exchange for room and board for the evening.

And even though they were upset about Kagome not being with them they didn't dare speak a word of it to Inuyasha. They figured just what kikyo had thought. Kagome left until Kikyo was gone, then Inuyasha would go retrieve her and things would be back to normal. Just goes to show how little they knew about what had happened.

"Miroku, " Songo spoke to him softly so the others wouldn't hear. "How long do you think she will be staying with us?"

"Hmmm," Miroku silently observed the situation and whispered back, "Well, I suspect not to long considering how strange she is acting."

"Strange,…what do you mean?"

"You can't see it? She is acting very distant from Inuyasha."

"I suppose you are right."

They both cast glances over at the odd couple and noticed that they weren't really speaking. Both wondered silently if it was because of Kikyo's resent defeat by Sesshomaru, or if they didn't want to speak to one another in their presence.

* * *

Since Kikyo had obtained her own room in the mansion separate from the group due to the fact she was a priestess she drew herself up a baht. She had been waiting for this moment to be alone so she could scrub of any trace her body carried of Sesshomaru.

She slowly undressed taking care to not to disturb any bruises on her body. She stared at herself once naked, and could see every scratch and mark he had left on her. And the dried up blood on her creamy thighs that was once her purity.

She almost cried then, but being the strong woman she was, she held it in. She refused to shed anymore tears over what had happened to her. She would place that memory along with other ones she had wished to forget. Such as the day she had pinned her beloved Inuyasha to the sacred tree. She would just banish it from her mind, until it was slowly forgotten by time.

She placed one foot in the tub and then the other, the water was warm against her delicate skin. It took her a moment to get used to it so she continued to stand for a bit longer. She was so fixated on how comfortable she was getting that she never noticed Inuyasha peaking in at her from behind a sliding door.

What is that…blood he thought to himself.

Then it registered, Sesshomaru didn't just attack Kikyo, he raped her. The blood in between her smooth porcelain limbs was where he had broken through her Innocents.

No, Inuyasha told himself. No, Sesshomaru wouldn't stoop so low as to lower himself to touch a human. That has to be from something else. Whatever it is, Ill figure it out tonight.

And with that finale thought he left her to cleanse herself in peace.

* * *

Miroku sat outside on the mansions porch Inuyasha sat down beside him , both of them looking out into the wilderness that surrounding them.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I saw blood on Kikyo."

Miroku looked at him slightly confused . "Well she did battle against Sesshomaru I suspect she would be covered in a little blood."

"No, that's not it."

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the floor.

Miroku didn't really know what Inuyasha was talking about at first, but after some time had passed between them, and he noticed Inuyasha's disheartened expression he soon realized what he meant.

"Oh, you mean Sesshomaru had sex with her!"

Inuyasha nodded his head in response. "Yes I think so. But I'm not for certain, I could be wrong. I can't just come out and ask her…can I?"

"Huh, what of course not. Not unless she gives you reason herself to."

"What do you mean."

"Well, there is only one way to tell for sure if she has been defiled in any way by someone else?"

"Yea, how's that?"

Miroku grinned deviously.

Inuyasha knew exactly what he was hinting at. "You're really something you know that monk?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean. You said you wanted to find out didn't you without having to ask her?"

"Yes but…"

"Well trust me Inuyasha if you do what I am suggesting you either will see she is still intact for yourself or she isn't. It's very simple."

"You're a perv you know that? And besides, if Sesshomaru did …then she might not want even me to touch her."

"Nonsense," Miroku said, as he placed his hand apun Inuyasha's shoulder. "She loves you so it's different."

Inuyasha huffed and stood up. Not wanting anymore advice from his lecherous friend. But then again he couldn't help but think maybe Mirokus way was the only way. For he feared Kikyo would never tell him the truth. Even if he did ask, why would she when he had no proof that it even ever happened.

That night after Kikyo had finished bathing and was ready to retire for the night, she noticed she was no longer alone Inuyasha was in the room. She could sense him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing in here?"

"Kikyo," he spoke her name as he stepped out of the shadows and into the candle light of the room. "KIkyo, I wanted to…I wanted to lay beside you and watch over you. If that's ok."

He blushed a little a bit embarrassed that he asked to lay beside her.

She in return just simply nodded and before she knew it she was laying down with Inuyashas arms wrapped protectively around her.

She loved that feeling .

Inuyasha knew better then to just blurt out and ask her if she was raped. He figured he would find out his own way. The Miroku way.

He turned her on her back , at first she was shocked by his initial gesture. But she didn't say anything. He stared into her eyes. Love and desire mixed in to those beautiful golden orbs of his. She knew what he wanted without him having to say anything. And even though she was still in pain from Sesshomaru's harsh entrance into her, she figured that maybe she could pretend Inuyasha was her first tonight. Even though she was still a little upset that he made love to Kagome, she couldn't help but want to surrender to him. She felt like she owed him that for helping her.

She noticed he didn't rush, but he also wasn't speaking. He slowly opened her top to reveal her round perfectly shaped breast and caressed them gently. Hi molded them into his hand causing a small moan to escape from her.

This was nothing like how it felt when Seshomaru had touched her. He was rough and callous. Inuyasha was kind and passionate. His touch made her shiver, and her body grow weak.

Inuyasha could tell she had been wanting him for long time. He was already starting to smell her arousal. He wanted to just rip off her clothes and enter her immediately and find the answer to his question, but Kikyo deserved so much more than that.

He moved his head down slowly licking at her nipples and sucking them to small pink peaks. He loved hearing her moan and pant heavily. It drove him wild.

It was in that moment he wanted to know that instant could she still be his.

To her surprise Inuyasha quickly finished undressing her, and himself, and without warning or further lavished attention he slid himself into her. Stopping as soon as he noticed that there was nothing there to stop him from venturing further.

He pulled out completely dumbfounded.

"What is it what's wrong Inuyasha." Fear started to arise within her.

Does he know…could he know?

"Kikyo." He looked away from her.

"What, what is it?"

"Sesshomaru he…." But Inuyasha didn't have time to finish his sentence. For to his dismay Kikyo's hair had fallen back behind her shoulders making the bite mark visible to Inuyasha and the gut-wrenching scent of his brother radiated off of her once again.

Rage spread through him like a disease. He snatched her up by her wrist, and dragged her close to him making her face to face with him.

"Why didn't you tell me Sesshomaru raped you?"

"What I don't know what you mean?" Her heart began to pound faster and faster into her chest.

"Don't play this game with me, I know you're not a virgin I could feel for myself. "

Kikyo said nothing, it was as though her words were caught in her throat and she couldn't speak.

"Well, was it rape or did you want it." He asked throwing her away from him, causing her to land sideways on the wooden floor.

He was disgusted by his brother. He wanted to kill him, and yet he was also somewhat disgusted with Kikyo. He didn't know why he was, perhaps it was his built up astonishment and fury that made him feel like part of it was her fault. He didn't know, all he knew was he had to leave her and quick before he snapped. He was hurt that he let this happen to her; a part of him blamed himself.

If he had met up with her like he was supposed to he would have been the one to be with Kikyo. He couldn't even look at her now. He was tormented by just hearing her voice; his guilt was engulfing him entirely.

"Inuyasha, let me explain."

"No, I'm sorry Kikyo…I can't talk to you right now. I have to get out of here."

Here mind screamed for her to say something to stop him. To even apologies for not telling him.

"Inuyasha wait please don't leave me alone."

He dressed quickly and then walked toward the sliding doors. He paused for only a brief moment and mumbled the words "I'm sorry ," before he took off into the blackness of the sky.

* * *

Sorry i was a little rushed so it might be a little crappy :( but anyway please R&R thanks!


End file.
